The Simpsons Newly recounted - (They Long to Be) Close to You
by Starlene
Summary: The young Nellie is a big fan of "The Simpsons" and loves to watch the series in the living room. The first episode is just flickering over the monitor of the computer when the events are over. Read it yourself!


Hello dear readers,

In short: "The Simpsons" comes from Matt Groening and I claim no claim on its intellectual property. Characters from the series etc, I try to keep as original as possible.

And now have fun and curtain on for "The Simpsons Newly recounted - (They Long to Be) Close to You"!

I hope you like this idea ^^

With big eyes I sat in front of the laptop and looked at me again a series of the Simpsons, this time again the first "It Christmas Hard".

I love this serie and I often like to imagine how it would be there to live, I also did with a lot of animes, in which I had a fool. Funny would it be like I would look there? Where would I live and work? And most importantly, with whom would I me understand in Springfield?

The Christmas choir performance flickered across the monitor, and I hummily added Bart's slightly altered text, when I noticed a disagreement. Has one of the children on the forehead a birthmark? Surprised, I look more closely and frightened. A single black box makes itself felt, which is definitely not there!

Oh God, no! Everything is not my beloved monitor, where the actual screen of my laptop was no longer working. Something horrified, I observe, as it gradually become more black boxes. No no no! The horrified attempts to turn off the monitor or shut down everything does nothing, which irritates me even more. The black spot is now fist-sized. Well, footed. I have slim, small hands.

What is that reddish-yellow circle in the black? What the hell? Is this a cartoon eye with a slit pupil? It moves while the black on my screen gets bigger and I slowly turn back with the swivel chair.

"Yes, Kodos, I'll start this stupid, ugly human ...", she says, distracted from the moni's ears, and I almost look disbelievingly like a slick, green tentacle, no longer in cartoon style , Who holds something like a weapon. The thing looks suspicious, for something that is not good ... for me. I was horrified from my chair. Well, super, now I've seen the series so often so that my dream dreams to the nightmare perverted? My intuition was good, however, because where a few seconds ago my body was still, a strangely constructed arrow hits into the upholstered back of my revolving chair.

I'm looking for shelter behind the sofa and luge around the corner. Since something climbs out of my monitor around which now almost a dark portal has formed and everything I can think is about three letters. . . W-T-F! Is that alien? I think I'm crazy! How unbelievably ugly it looks in the realm sneaks me smoothly once again the language

"Come here, little monkey!"

Jepp, the thing has clearly pointed out to me. Just what am I doing now? The alien has now managed to get out of the portal and what I do not like is not at all, I have to mention here again rude.

" What the hell is going on here?!" I cried across the sofa and the cattle laughed at me, showing the many sharp teeth in frightening manner.

What ne helpful answer. But the thing does not get me so easily. Who would have thought that the whole video games would ever have a meaning? I push the lamp to my left, and draw the attention of the alien into the wrong direction of the sofa, before I crouch down to the living-room doorway, mourning for my lamp, which breaks at the same time. Too bad. The ugly thing had been a gift to my mum and she probably would never forgive their destruction.

"Swift monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey you greater, drooling giant calamari!" I cursed loudly while I was in my bedroom. As a single, young woman I always have a few surprises for uninvited visitors or guests who become obtrusive in the house. Since I'm not in the living room to my hiding place, I must go back to the bedroom variant. A hand-knitted combat knife, which has been purchased by a friend. It is curved and the blade is very massive, with an embossed pattern on both sides. Irves had sharpened it on both sides before it passed into my possession. The weight and the cool steel feel soothing. I hope I remember this dream, because I should definitely write down. When I am awake again.

"Kodos, the goal defends itself, should I kill it?...Living understand!

Live? Why? Oh, shit on it, is eh just a wacky dream. I open a door of my walk-in closet and pause behind the bedroom door, which fortunately swings into the room,

Concentrate, Nellie. Why do not I hear the thing? On the parquet floor you should hear the creeps and mucus sounds, or not? A creeping alien? Ha, it does not believe me squid. . .Haha, time for a bad joke, I still grad. I think through my anatomy skills through, although I would probably not help with the cattle.

"Hiding does not help you, stupid human," says the alien, uh Kang, amused and I can hear how it is pressed to the closed door of the walk-in closet, then swirl around the corner in the best Swat style and with the Weapon in the attack in the wardrobe. This is my time window! Carefully, so as not to cause a sound, I sneak out of the bedroom and squeeze myself against the wall next to the door. When the cattle come out, the knife gets straight into the place where I suspect the heart, rammed. I try to make myself as narrow as possible, and wait. Kang raises through my walk-in closet before he curses furiously. Well, I can not make it so easy for you, buddy! The doors of the cupboard are struck with force. He must come, patience. . . Do not rush prematurely. . . NOW! I let my left arm move in a circular motion into the door and reap an astonished groan for it. Something crunches and I grinse pleased.

But joy does not last long. A powerful tentacle wraps around my arm, and I am amazed at the power of this thing, as it claps me with the swing on the other side of the wall, to the left of the door, so I have to gasp for breath and the stars have to blink. The old Miss Schmitt below me is already pounding with a broom against my floor, with the noise coming from here. That should rather call the police ... ... or the FBI, instead of playing poltergeist here!

"Evil man!" Kang mocks, before he slips out of the bedroom and picks me up again, while I flee into the living room. From the corner of my eye, I can still see what I've met. My knife is in one of his beaded tentacles, but is almost bored by another arm pulled out of the green meat. Crap! Probably nothing important caught. . The blood splatters it leaves, however, may pose a few questions.

Actually, I think I'm fast enough, but the encounter with the wall must have made me lazy, because Kang laughs and I soon feel an unpleasant stitch in my ass cheek.

"Shiii ... .ooooh" in my head everything turns and I clap lengthwise to the floor of my living room.


End file.
